1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an improved paper roll dispensing device. More particularly, the invention relates to a paper roll holding and dispensing device for toilet tissue. Specifically, the invention relates to a toilet tissue holding and dispensing device that is vandal resistant and substantially reduces the risk of theft of the toilet tissue roll.
2. Background Information
It is customary in commercial buildings to provide toilet issue dispensers for multiple rolls in the public toilet facilities. Multiple roll dispensers are utilized as the increased traffic in these facilities increases the use of toilet tissue. Supplying multiple roll dispensers thus reduces the number of times staff must visit the toilet facility to restock toilet tissue thereby reducing the cost associated with building maintenance and operation. One problem associated with public toilet facilities is the amount of seclusion inherent therein. This seclusion increases the possibility of theft of the toilet tissue.
Heretofore, a significant number of multiple dispensers have been developed that are presumably sufficient for the purpose for which they were intended. However in many designs, the tissue roll is readily accessible to persons within the public facility thereby increasing the possibility of theft of the roll. In large buildings, or public areas, such as highway rest areas, a significant amount of money is expended on toilet tissue, which cost is further increased by theft. As such, the need exists for a toilet tissue dispenser which secures the roll in such a manner that it may be easily utilized, while simultaneously resisting the theft of the roll.
The seclusion available in public toilet facilities, in combination with the general public access, also creates an ideal forum for vandalism. All public facilities, and especially facilities in roadside rest areas, schools, and government buildings are inherently susceptible to vandalism which increases operating costs, increases safety concerns, and also detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the building. A number of toilet tissue dispensers are also known in the art, but they can be complicated, and easily vandalized. Specifically, there is a need for a toilet tissue dispenser which cannot be removed from the wall without substantially destroying the wall, and also a dispenser which itself is not susceptible to vandalism.
Further, as society becomes increasingly concerned with handicap sensitive buildings, and in fact many local codes include handicap sensitive regulations, the need for safe and economical lift bars in public facilities continues to grow. Prior art designs include a toilet tissue dispenser positioned below a separate lift bar, usually manufactured of stainless steel. Inasmuch as the lift bar must be located between 33 and 36 inches from the floor as set forth in the American Disabilities Act, which is considered the optimum location for access, the paper dispenser must be located other than at the optimum location for access. Moreover, more material is required to create both a lift bar and a toilet tissue dispenser thereby increasing the purchase price as well as the cost of installation.
Thus, the need exists for a toilet tissue dispenser which secures the toilet tissue roll within the dispenser against theft and which is resistant to vandalism. Moreover, a need exists for a toilet tissue dispenser which is integrally formed with a lift bar, and which may be mounted adjacent lift bar extensions which extend outwardly from the toilet tissue dispenser to increase the effective overall length of the lift bar.